Harry Potter and the Scarlet Moon
by Evil Minion
Summary: 18 exchange students come to Hogwarts holding many secrets that might be the key to the outcome of the war. Love, betrayal, animosity, and loads of different cultures! Ch.3 reposted
1. Introduction

A/N: we are 2 people. No split personalaty, it's two different people, really....WE are NOT crazy....  
  
Disclaimer: we do not own the Harry Potter World, what ever you see that is not from the books....well....it's ours. we own the plot!!!!  
  
Unwell  
  
All day  
  
Staring at the ceiling making  
  
friends with shadows on my wall  
  
All night  
  
I'm hearing voices telling me  
  
that I should get some sleep  
  
because tomorrow might be good  
  
For something  
  
Hold on  
  
I'm feeling like I'm heading for a  
  
breakdown  
  
I don't know why  
  
I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell  
  
I know right now you can't tell  
  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
  
a different side of me  
  
I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired  
  
I know right now you don't care  
  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
  
and how I used to be   
  
See me  
  
Talking to myself in public  
  
Dodging glances on the train  
  
I know  
  
They've all been talking about me  
  
I can hear them whisper  
  
and it makes me think there must be something wrong   
  
with me  
  
Out of all the hours thinking  
  
Somehow I've lost my mind  
  
(Chorus)  
  
I've been talking in my sleep  
  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me  
  
They'll be taking me away  
  
Matchbox 20  
  
  
  
Introduction  
  
So it was another hot day in number 4 Private Drive. Unlike the past summer there were quite a lot of people outside. But Harry Potter, a not so ordinary boy was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, not paying much attention to the cracks or the paint peeling off. It had been two weeks since summer had started, two weeks since he had lost his godfather. Sirius Black. The most convicted murderer of the wizarding world, but he knew better. Sirius and a few members of the Order had gone to the Department of Mysteries to save him and his friends from a group of Death Eaters, losing his life in a fierce battle against his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. Oh how he hated her. From what Dumbledore had told him back at Hogwarts, the Death Eaters were after the Profecy about Voldemort and himself. Unfortunetly it crashed during the battle, losing precious information for the Dark side. Later on he found out that Dumbledore had witenessed the Prophecy when it was said. He had to be either the murderer or the murdered.  
  
Being brought back to reality by his growling stomach, Harry made his way to the kitchen. It didn't come as a surprise, for he had skipped meals or had been eating them at irregular times. On his way, he saw Dudley, his oversized cousin, watching TV while munching on his afternoon snack (which constantly was composed of a variety of candies, cake, chocolates, all in large quantity).Harry walked past him without ceremony, and went into the kitchen. Sitting at the table, was Uncle Vernon, hidden behind his news paper. Aunt Petunia was walking all over the kitchen fussing about a thing or two (dirty spots, badly washed dishes, etc.). They both looked up with hateful glares when they saw it was just him. Harry, choosing to ignore his uncle and aunt, crossed the unnaturally clean kitchen to the refrigerator and grabbed an apple.As he was retrieving himself to his room, his Uncle suddenly spoke up.  
  
' What are you up to boy?You've been too quiet this summer. You'd better not be planning any funny business!'  
  
Harry drew a breath to answer, but was interrupted by the sound of a car driving by the house. Being her nosy self, Aunt Petunia went to look through the window. Wanting to get away from his relatives, Harry used that moment to go outside. As he was walking towards Mrs. Figg's house to have tea, he saw the car turning on Wisteria Walk and not far behind was a moving truck. When he arrived at Wisteria Walk he saw the cars parked a few houses before his destination. Even from where he was he could hear siblings arguing.  
  
' WHY DID I HAVE TO COME TO ENGLAND!? I WAS SO COMFORTABLE AT MY MOM'S HOUSE IN EGYPT! I HAD A BOYFRIEND IN EGYPT! AND I HAD TO COME TO THIS ... THIS....GRAY PLACE!' a girl bellowed at her brother's face.  
  
' Yea... as if Egypt was so colorful...' the boy replied apparently annoyed.  
  
' SHUT UP AND GRAB NEFERITI!'   
  
' There's no way I'm going anywhere near that thing! It's evil!'  
  
'WHAT WOULD YOU EXPECT? SHE'S MY CAT!!!'  
  
Try as he might, Harry, couldn't hear the rest of the argument, for he was too far away to hear what was being yelled. He arrived at Mrs.Figg's and before he could ring the doorbell she rushed him inside. 'What took you so long? I started to think something had happened to you!'  
  
' I just crossed the street...' Harry replied.  
  
' Something could have happened to you in that time! But that's not the reason that I called you here.' She looked around making sure that no one would hear them. 'I called you here to tell you that the order is coming to pick you up in a week's time, to take you to you-know-where. Dumbledore reckons that you'll be safer there.' She looked at him as if expecting a reaction from him. Harry lowered his eyes, and mumbled a 'fine'. harry looked back at her.  
  
'Is that all? Can I go, I have homework.'  
  
Mrs. Figg looked at him with sympathy and just nodded her head and said goodbye. Once again he passed in front of the house, but the moving family wasn't outside anymore. There was only a bizarre looking cat sitting on the front lawn, stil as a statue. It followed him with it's eyes and he had the strangest sensation, as if someone was whispering on his back. He increased his pace, when a soft breeze whispered in his ears, 'I'll be watching you...' the voice seemed to have been carried by the wind.  
  
On instinct he grabbed his wand and whipped around...but found that he was alone in the street.  
  
A/N: Wanted:  
  
A BETA READER.  
  
must know:  
  
how to spell  
  
grammar  
  
and vocabulary  
  
please contact us @:  
  
kumory_chan@hotmail.com or  
  
yuki_chan13@hotmail.com or  
  
minion_of_the_undead@hotmail.com  
  
or send us a review!  
  
  
  
Evil Minion  
  
Ana  
  
Carol 


	2. O que é o que é?

Disclaimer: we do not own the Harry Potter World, what ever you see that is not from the books....well....it's ours. we own the plot!!!!  
  
O que é O que é  
  
Fico com a pureza da resposta das crianças   
  
É a vida, é bonita e é bonita   
  
Viver e não ter a vergonha de ser feliz   
  
Cantar e cantar e cantar   
  
A beleza de ser um eterno aprendiz   
  
Eu sei que a vida devia ser bem melhor e será   
  
Mas isto não impede que eu repita   
  
É bonita, é bonita e é bonita   
  
Gonzaginha  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The week had passed rather quickly, Harry now stood between houses 11 and 13 of Grimmauld Place with his escorts behind him. He had been looking foward to seeing his friends, Ron and Hermione, who had been constantly writing letters. Annoyingly, Tonks had been fussing over Harry the entire trip, as if he would have some kind of breakdown any moment. When the Order had arrived to pick him up, Harry had a conversation with Lupin and was rather angered over his lack of reaction, it seemed as if Lupin hadn't noticed that Sirius was dead.   
  
'Harry, do you still remember the note?' asked Lupin, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry nodded remembering the small note ' the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at numbe twelve, Grimmauld Place, London'. Soon enough a battered door appeared followed by the house's dirty walls and grimy windows. Lupin took out his wand and tapped once on the door, with it's tip. At last Harry was at his late godfather's house.   
  
' Mrs. Weasley! We're here!' screamed Tonks.  
  
' What happened to Mrs. Black's portrait?' asked Harry, who was intrigued by how light the inside looked compared to the last time he was there.  
  
' Oh, we managed to undo the Sticking Charm.' Lupin said. He was about to say something else, but was cut off by yell.  
  
' HARRY!!' Came Ron running down the stairs.  
  
' Harry, dear, it's so good to see you!' Mrs. Weasley said stepping out of the kitchen.' Look at how much you've grown! Have you eaten breakfest? I bet you're hungry! I'll go prepare something! You go upstairs with Ron.'  
  
' C'mon Harry! We have visitors!' said Ron going back upstairs.   
  
' Uh, visitors?' Harry asked no one in particular as he made his way upstairs.  
  
' Yea, there's these two Brazilian girls, an Egyptian girl and a German guy. You'll see, they're really wicked!'   
  
They got to the end of the steps, where he could hear some kind of foreign music. They came to a halt at the end of the corridor and Ron knocked at the door to their left.  
  
A girl with dark skin and long, straight, brown hair opened the door with a friendly smile. ' Hi Ron! Harry, right?' He could tell she had an accent.'I'm Rayanne, but call me Ray.'  
  
'Hey Ray!' Ron grinned at her, she gave him a small giggle and allowed them to enter.  
  
'Hi' Harry replied. He looked around the room, and found the people Ron told him about and Ginny standing in the middle of the room by the side of a very dark skined girl with extremely curly hair.  
  
'Harry!' Ginny beamed at him.  
  
'Hey Ginny. How you doing?'  
  
'We're learning to dance!'   
  
Harry walked over to Ginny and gave her a hug.  
  
'This is Mayara, she's teaching us to dance samba.' Ginny introduced the girl by her side. 'and that's Dominic, the one sitting on the couch. and this is-'  
  
'Aleksa, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance.' the girl gave a bow.  
  
The boy Dominic, lazily got up and walked over to Harry. He had very light skin and sandy brown hair.  
  
'S'up? Dominic Werner* from Germany.' Dominic extended his hand to Harry.  
  
' Harry' he replied shaking the other guy's hand.  
  
'Come and sit down with me, girls can be scary when they get into groups.'   
  
Harry and Ron walked to the couch and sat down as the girls resumed their dancing lessons. Ginny stood between Mayara and Rayanne, Aleksa was a bit further from the group but was paying close attention. Harry was able to listen to a few things of the conversation.  
  
'Just move you feet.' Mayara explained, 'like this.' She fastly moved her feets, hardly moving the upper part of her body.   
  
'I'm taking a liking to Brazilian music.' Dominic said closely watching the girls.  
  
' My cat's watching you, you know?' Aleksa said to Dominic, who suddenly sat up and looked around the room warily.   
  
It was then that Harry noticed a cat laying down at the other side of the room. The cat looked oddly familiar, yet he had no idea where he could have seen it. Aleksa seemed to have noticed Harry looking at her cat and she said. ' That's Neferiti, my cat. She's got an odd liking to my brother.' She seemed to look quite amused with the glare Dominic threw her. She simply smirked and went back to listening to Mayara's instructions.  
  
Ron looked at Dominic then back at Aleksa and stated ' You look nothing alike.'  
  
' Of course we don't. We're not actually brothers, my mother and her father got married when we were about seven, so we're brothers.'  
  
' Okay, you look like complete opposites, you fight all the time ever since you got here, do you have ANYTHING in common?' asked Ron.  
  
' Yea, our little brother Gyrth.'  
  
Harry stopped paying attention to Dominic's and Ron's conversation, and noticed Aleksa staring at him. He couldn't seem to look away, no matter how hard he tried. Her glistening green eyes penatrated his, it seemed as if there was no else in the room but her eyes. All the noises in the room simply vanished, leaving an eery silence.  
  
' BREAKFEST!!' Tonk's voice suddenly echoed in his mind, and the green eyes averted it's attention to the door, bringing Harry back to reality.  
  
' Harry, you ok mate?' asked Ron looking concerned.  
  
Harry looked up from where he was seating, got up and answered ' Yea, just distracted'. He didn't see the look Dominic gave Aleksa nor did he see her shrug as she walked out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* Werner: it's pronounced Verner  
  
A/N: Please review!  
  
Evil Minion  
  
Ana  
  
Carol 


	3. Don't Mess With My Man

Disclaimer: we do not own the Harry Potter World, what ever you see that is   
  
not from the books....well....it's ours. we own the plot!!!!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Don't Mess With My Man   
  
If you mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
  
Got my girls, got my man, so find your own and leave mine alone  
  
Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
  
Here's a little advice for you, find your own man   
  
Nivea feat Jagged Edge   
  
Chapter 2   
  
The rest of the summer went uneventful. Hermione arrived from Bulgaria,   
  
where she had been visiting Krum, a few weeks after Harry, and with her was   
  
one of Krum's cousins. Later Harry found out that the guy, Zhivko, had to   
  
take care of some businness with Dumbledore. The Order had had several   
  
meetings while they were in the house, but they still weren't allowed to   
  
know anything. Not even Fred and George, who now were a part of the Order,   
  
were telling them what was going on. For the most part, Harry prefered to   
  
stay alone instead of in the company of his best friends. Whenever he was   
  
walking around the house, he would always find Neferiti and she would start   
  
following him.   
  
Also, while they were in Grimmald Place, they received their OWLs results.   
  
Harry had received 12 OWLs, and according to Hermione that was very good.   
  
Zhivko and Dominic seemed to have become best friends, even though it seemed   
  
that they couldn't understand what the other was saying half the time. By   
  
the time they were to take the train to Hogwarts, Zhivko's English had   
  
improved greatly and Ginny seemed to have taken a liking to the Russian boy   
  
with a black mohawk, and dark eyes.   
  
On the train ride, they met two new students: Tabor, a Russian; and   
  
Giuliana, an Italian. They talked about a lot of things, and Giuliana had a   
  
rather loud opinion about everything. Everyone was laughing until Harry   
  
asked about Voldemort.   
  
'In Brazil, we don't have much information on the person. There are people   
  
who think that England's Ministry of Magic is going...uh...bad.' Rayanne   
  
said, hesitating and making a few stops, to search for the right words.   
  
'You mean failing?' Ron helped.   
  
'Yes! Failing!' she smiled.   
  
'Well, in Russia,' he sharpened his 'r's,'They don't talk about England very   
  
much. They say Fudge is a bad Minister. Our Minister is trying very hard to   
  
keep people from going to England, especially the ones they believe to be   
  
potential Death Eaters. And vice versa, they're not letting many people from   
  
England go to Russia.' Zhivko explained, with an arm over Ginny's shoulder,   
  
receiving a death glare from Ron.   
  
Hermione opened her mouth to give her opinion, but Giuliana beat her to it.   
  
'In Italy,' she sang with a traditional Italian accent, 'The Ministry of   
  
Magic is bad' she waved her hand horizontally,'we think he is a Death Eater,   
  
uh, and he's bad. He thought Harry was evil.' she laughed, 'But hardly   
  
talks about England.'   
  
'But, the people don't think Harry is-' started Hermione with wide eyes.   
  
'Evil? Pssssshhhhh' she waved her hand again, as if dismissing, 'Do you   
  
think anyone listens to the Minister? He could be wearing a...a... womens   
  
clothing, yes? And people wouldn't see.'   
  
They all laughed at both her accent and the way she said it, forgetting that   
  
it was a serious topic. And the laughing continued, always getting into   
  
different subjects until they got to Hogwarts, where they had to seperate,   
  
the new students were taking the boats and Harry, Ron, and Hermione took the   
  
carriages.   
  
Once they were inside of Hogwarts, they made their way to the Great Hall to   
  
wait for the first years and the exchange students to be sorted. He thought   
  
about what Rayanne, Zhivko and Giuliana had said. It looked like some   
  
countries weren't very worried about Voldemort being back, or at least they   
  
weren't giving away any information. Harry wondered if there were many Death   
  
Eaters at other countries, or if there were as many as there were in   
  
England, but was interrupted from his thoughts by Hermione.   
  
' Harry, you've been awfully quiet all summer. Are you ok?' she asked   
  
looking at him worriedly.   
  
Harry was going to answer her but Ron beat him to it. ' You haven't been   
  
there all summer. How would you know? You were off visiting Vicky when you   
  
could've been with your friends.'   
  
Harry rolled his eyes. This was getting really old, they had been having the   
  
same argument countless times. He took the time to look at the staff table.   
  
He noticed that McGonagall and Snape were missing, but that there was a new   
  
teacher sitting at the table. He was quite surprised with himself for not   
  
noticing the bubble gum pink haired woman when he had first come in. She   
  
looked his way, and when she spotted him she winked and smiled before   
  
looking around the Great Hall again.   
  
The doors opened with a bang and Snape appeared at the door way followed by   
  
the tiny and scared first years and the exchange students. Harry was   
  
surprised to see so many exchange students; he had thought there would be   
  
only the ones that he had met already. Apparently he was wrong, for it   
  
seemed to be about twenty new ones. A fact that he found very strange was   
  
Snape doing the sorting instead of McGonagall, and it seemed he wasn't the   
  
only one thinking that.   
  
Snape set the stool in front of the staff table and lowered his eyes to the   
  
long parchment and called out first name.   
  
  
  
'Adams, William'   
  
It seemed like it was a full minute before anyone moved and a boy walked to   
  
the stool, gathering all the strength he could muster, and sat on the stool,   
  
and immediately the hat shouted, 'GRYFFINDOR!'   
  
It went on like that for a while until it got to the first name of the   
  
exchange students.   
  
'Anubis, Aleksa'   
  
Aleksa gracefully walked up and sat on the stool. Snape put the hat on her   
  
and it immediatly shouted   
  
' SLYTHERIN!'   
  
The Slytherin table erupted with applause, some of the guys even wolf   
  
whistled. Aleksa smiled slighly, but other than that she remained   
  
expressionless.   
  
'Badvoc, Boris'   
  
'SLYTHERIN!'   
  
' Brodle, Vladmir'   
  
'RAVENCLAW!'   
  
'Chase, Wynter'   
  
'HUFFLEPUFF!'   
  
'Chikatilo, Adria'   
  
' SLYTHERIN!'   
  
' Fernandez, Melicia'   
  
' GRYFFINDOR!'   
  
'Glasstree, Byron'   
  
'SLYTHERIN!'   
  
'Lozovik, Dimitri'   
  
' RAVENCLAW!'   
  
' Rads-lovac, Z-hiv-ko'   
  
At that name everyone looked confused, until Dominic said ' Professor, I   
  
think you ment Zhivko...'   
  
Strangely enough all of the exchange students tried to contain their   
  
laughter while saying very loudly.   
  
'ZHIVKO!'   
  
Said person went to get sorted, the hat had barely touched his head and it   
  
screamed,   
  
' GRYFFINDOR!'   
  
The table loudly applauded, while the girls screamed ' Woohoo'. Much to   
  
Ron's dismay Ginny was one of them. Zhivko sat by Ginny, and gave her a very   
  
big grin. 'I don't think he likes me that much.' Zhivko comented nodding   
  
towards Snape, who tried to look neutral, looking a bit disgusted.   
  
Snape proceeded with the next student, that showed to be harder to be   
  
pronounced then the last.   
  
'Rat-shit-ka?, Tabor' Snaped looked confused at the name.   
  
The Great Hall tried not to snicker, but failed miserably.   
  
'That's Ratshtka' one of the Russians said, emphasizing on the 'R'. The   
  
same boy walked over to the stool and sat down, Snape almost threw the hat   
  
on the boy's head.   
  
'GRYFFIDOR!'   
  
The boy walked to the table, smoothing a stray piece of hair that had gotten   
  
loose from his ponytail, winking to all the girls on his way to sit by   
  
Zhivko.   
  
'Rodrigues, Maraya'   
  
'SLYTHERIN!'   
  
'Svetlin, Ivan'   
  
'GRYFFINDOR!'   
  
  
  
'Takanishi, Toya'   
  
'RAVENCLAW!'   
  
'Verzeni, Giuliana'   
  
As she was making her way to the stool, she stoped and screamed, looking at   
  
the Slytherin table, 'Draco!!' Harry looked at Draco, who had just started   
  
to pay attention. Before he could make out what was happening, the girl had   
  
jumped on him, hugging the living daylights right out of him. 'RAGAZZO   
  
MIO!!! So good to see you!'   
  
'Giuliana! Wa-what ar-ar-are you doing here?' Draco stuttered, his face was   
  
paler than ever.   
  
'Ah, to study, yes? Like you!'   
  
Snape coughed, catching Giuliana's attention, and pointed to the stool.   
  
Shyly she walked, and sat on the stool.   
  
The hat took quite a while to come to a decision, it opened it's mouth and   
  
screamed, 'SLYHTERIN' Giuliana happily skipped to the Slytherin table and   
  
sat by Draco( who looked quite lost) pushing Pansy aside.   
  
Snape continued,'Vinita, Sarah'   
  
'GRYFFINDOR!'   
  
'Ximenes, Rayanne'   
  
'RAVENCLAW!'   
  
At that Ron seemed to look quite disappointed.   
  
Dumbledore rose from his seat, his eyes twinkling as usual, 'Dear students,   
  
welcome back. To the new students welcome to Hogwarts. I would like to say a   
  
few words: Benvenuto, Bem vindos, Willkommen, Yuuguu, Vitajcie, Felicitare,   
  
Bienvenido. Now tuck in.' Dumbledore was slowly sitting when someone   
  
shouted:   
  
'WHAT ABOUT RUSSIAN?' Zhivko asked jokingly. Dumbledore smiled.   
  
'I'm sorry to say that I'm not that far ahead in my leassons.'   
  
Food appeared on the table and everyone ate.   
  
At the Slytherin table Giuliana was happily talking to Draco, who seemed to   
  
have gotten past the shock and was trying to ignore Giuliana.   
  
' What do you think Draco?' Seeing that Draco was not paying attention to   
  
her, she started to poke Draco on the arm and whined, 'Draco? Are you   
  
listening? Draco? Draaaaco! Draco listen to meeeee! Draco, i'm   
  
talking!Listen! Drrrrraco!' then she started to sound mad, 'Draco you bitch'   
  
she laughed. Draco looked at her with a look of both plea, and exasperation   
  
on his face. Pansy, seeing the 'Draco torture' decided to act.   
  
'What do you think you are doing to my Draco?'   
  
Giuliana looked at her, noticing Pansy for the first time. 'Your Draco?' She   
  
turned to Draco, and pushed hard on his arm, 'Draco you bitch' she said   
  
playfully. 'Not very good choice, uh? Couldn't you find a prettier one?'   
  
Draco choked on his food while trying to supress a laugh. Pansy, on the   
  
other hand, was red on the face.   
  
'How dare you? I am the prettiest girl in Hogwarts!!'   
  
All around them, people snickered. Pansy glared at them, hatefully.   
  
'Prettiest, huh? I'm glad I'm not from Hogwarts.'   
  
'Shut it you half-breed!' Pansy snapped, loud enough for the entire Hall to   
  
hear. Draco got up from his chair.   
  
'Don't you ever call her that again!' Draco hissed dangerously, grabbing   
  
Giuliana's hand and stormed out of the Great Hall.   
  
'Draco, my bread!' Giuliana tried to reach for her fallen bread, but was   
  
dragged off by Draco.  
  
#########################################################################################################################  
  
  
  
A/N: WE LOVE TO WRITE ABOUT DRACO AND GIULIANA!!!! they're so cute!!!   
  
anyways, hope the translations are correct, we couldn't find in Arabic, or   
  
in Russian. And sorry about Dumbledore's lack of speech. The chap was a bit longer   
  
than we expected, but we hope it's good! Please review!!   
  
And, we have a Beta Reader! Yay! It's Callie Marie Black . Thanks for everyone who offered! This chap was the first one she edited. Yay for her! Thanks again!   
  
~*~  
  
Evil Minion  
  
Ana  
  
Carol 


	4. Pessemistic

Disclaimer: we do not own the Harry Potter World, what ever you see that is not from the books.... Well.... it's ours. We own the plot!!!!

****

Harry Potter and the Scarlet Moon

Chapter 3 Ironic

An old man turned ninety-eight

He won the lottery and died the next day

It's a black fly in your Chardonnay

It's a death row pardon two minutes too late

Isn't it ironic... don't you think?

It's like rain on your wedding day

It's a free ride when you've already paid

It's the good advice that you just didn't take

Who would've thought... it figures

Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly

He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye

He waited his whole damn life to take that flight

And as the plane crashed down he thought

"Well isn't this nice..."

And isn't it ironic... don't you think?

It's like rain on your wedding day

It's a free ride when you've already paid

It's the good advice that you just didn't take

Who would've thought... it figures

Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you

When you think everything's okay and everything's going right

And life has a funny way of helping you out when

You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up

In your face

A traffic jam when you're already late

A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break

It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife

It's meeting the man of my dreams

And then meeting his beautiful wife

And isn't it ironic... don't you think?

A little too ironic... and yeah I really do think...

It's like rain on your wedding day

It's a free ride when you've already paid

It's the good advice that you just didn't take

Who would've thought... it figures

Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you

Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out

Helping you out

Alanis Morissette

Around 5 in the morning I woke up. The sky was already working itself from the violet blue into a soft blue. The air was moist and thick like a sponge.

I had that dream again. The same dream I've been having ever since the person dearest to me was taken away. The dream that haunted my living and made me wake up to such hours in the morning. Sometimes the thought of having that dream didn't even let me sleep.

Oh. How I wish I had a at least one, ONE, peaceful night without that dreadful dream coming to me.

But facts are facts. Sirius is no longer here with me. No longer in this world.

How I wish i had listened to them. Why didn't I think of the mirror? Why did I believe Voldemort and his cheating, diabolical, sneaky, below the belt plan?! Why!? Why!? Why did Snape had to be such an ass!?

Yes. It's all his fault. He took away my precious. Him! And that awful Kreacher.

How I wish I could be with Sirius in his newfound freedom in heaven. I was so stupid! Driven by my anger! Driven by what Dumbledore so called moral fiber. I allowed myself to be taken by own thoughts.

So much pain! So much angst! I can end this! And I'll be with Sirius once again. No shall tell me what to do. I'll never be wrong! I'll never fail! I'll never disapoint anyone!

I stand on window still. The morning breeze brushs against my skin. With this new thought the grass looks much greener and the sky brighter. The sun rised as I fell.

The End

A/N: hahaha go to the next chapter and read the real one!


	5. Ironic

Disclaimer: we do not own the Harry Potter World, what ever you see that is not from the books.... Well.... it's ours. We own the plot!!!! 

A/N: didn't you just love the parody....sorry we couldn't resist....but now on to the real chapter....

****

Harry Potter and the Scarlet Moon

Chapter 3 Ironic

An old man turned ninety-eight

He won the lottery and died the next day

It's a black fly in your Chardonnay

It's a death row pardon two minutes too late

Isn't it ironic... don't you think?

It's like rain on your wedding day

It's a free ride when you've already paid

It's the good advice that you just didn't take

Who would've thought... it figures

Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly

He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye

He waited his whole damn life to take that flight

And as the plane crashed down he thought

"Well isn't this nice..."

And isn't it ironic... don't you think?

It's like rain on your wedding day

It's a free ride when you've already paid

It's the good advice that you just didn't take

Who would've thought... it figures

Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you

When you think everything's okay and everything's going right

And life has a funny way of helping you out when

You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up

In your face

A traffic jam when you're already late

A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break

It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife

It's meeting the man of my dreams

And then meeting his beautiful wife

And isn't it ironic... don't you think?

A little too ironic... and yeah I really do think...

It's like rain on your wedding day

It's a free ride when you've already paid

It's the good advice that you just didn't take

Who would've thought... it figures

Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you

Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out

Helping you out

Alanis Morissette

Around 5 in the morning I woke up. The sky was already working itself from the violet blue into a soft blue. The air was moist and thick. There was barely any light in the room, for the sun had not fully risen yet. The others were still asleep and didn't even shuffle in their beds as I made my way to the window. There was a soft breeze outside. The grounds looked so peaceful.

I had that dream again. It's always the same every night. That night in the Department of Mysteries plays over and over again in my mind. Even though my friends tried telling me it was not my fault and there was nothing I could do about it, I cannot help but think of the long list of 'what ifs'. Ron muttered something in his sleep. ' Harry, stab him!....stab him!' Ron shuffled in his bed. I looked over to his four poster bed, he stopped moving, he seemed to be all right now. I turned back to look outside.

It's funny. How I didn't listen to her. I usually did, but at the time it was really called for I didn't. It's ironic, if anything.

As Harry made his way to the Great Hall he saw four girls, three Slytherins and a Ravenclaw, making their way to breakfast. He couldn't really see who they were. It wasn't until he heard Giuliana's voice saying 'Buon giorno, Harry!' that he recognized the others as Aleksa, Mayara and Rayanne.

'Hey' he said feeling rather awkward talking to a Slytherin, being a hello nonetheless.

Rayanne seemed to notice Harry's uneasiness and asked ' Where's Ron?'

'I think he's still in the common room.' Harry pointed behind him. Rayanne ran towards Gryffindor Tower saying she was going to wait for Ron, completely forgetting about Harry's uneasiness and leaving him with 3 Slytherins. Before another word could have been said, Draco Malfoy appeared behind the girls, looking not at all pleasant. This couldn't be good.

'Won't this affect your social status, Potter? Talking to Slytherins,' he sneered.

'Now that you are here, I think it will.' Harry replied calmly.

'Let's go Giuliana.' Draco put a hand on Giuliana's shoulder, 'See you at the first Quidditch game.' He told Harry as he was walking towards the Great Hall guiding Giuliana.

Giuliana, however, stopped at hearing the word Quidditch. 'Harry plays? I love Quidditch, yes!' Aleksa and Mayara shot her questioning looks, but Giuliana ignored them. Giuliana skived from under Draco's hand and hooked her arm on Harry's right arm dragging him into the Great Hall. Behind them were Aleksa and Mayara laughing at the situation and the strange look on Draco's face. It was a bizarre mixture of confusion and amusement.

Harry entered the Great Hall like that, with Giuliana dragging him like a rag doll and Mayara and Aleksa behind them. Draco just stood there staring as they went inside. Once inside, the three girls guided Harry to the Gryffindor table. There weren't many people in the Great Hall yet, but the ones that were there were staring at the four.

Hermione was already there, reading a book as usual, but she looked up when she heard the doors open. It was easy to tell that Harry was completely embarrassed by the situation seeing that his face was as scarlet as a Weasley's hair.

'Buon Giorno, Hermione!'

'Hello' she replied distractedly as she went back to her book. Soon the students returned to their chattering and the Great Hall started filling with more students.

Harry and the girls were quickly emerged in conversation about Quidditch, Ron and Rayanne joined them right when they were talking about the teams from their country.

'Egypt is horrible at Quidditch, never got into the cup itself, we are not so skillful on broom, we ride on carpets.' Aleksa said matter-of-factly.

'Italy used to be good, with the past captain, 2 world cup, BICAMPIONE, but they changed the captain in the last world cup, we didn't even get to the finales.... horrible, we were killed by Bulgaria. Bulgaria, 450; Italy, 30. Terrible!' Giuliana rested her elbows on the table and hid her face with her hands, shaking her head dramatically. Harry chuckled.

'Brazil' Mayara and Rayanne smirked ' 5 World Cup, not the highest, but good. Not to mention that we completely wiped Italy's ass in the Cup of 1990, in the qualification round.'

Giuliana didn't look one bit happy to remember said match, 'Vai te fanculo brasiliano. ' she glared at them laughing at the same time. Draco appeared from behind Giuliana and said something to her ear, Giuliana didn't look happy. 'Va bene Draco va bene, andiamo Mayara, Aleksa, Professor Snape is going to pass with the time of classes. Let's go.' with that they left, Giuliana telling Draco off, in a mixture of languages, for disrupting their conversation, but he never seemed to pay attention.

Rayanne took the time that everyone was leaving and left too. 'I guess not every Slytherin is bad huh.' Hermione said with a smile of triumph on her face.

'We never said they all were.' Ron protested. Hermione raised an eyebrow. Harry wanted, but just couldn't agree with Ron.

'Both of you need to be more open minded about the other people from other houses, you know, inter-house relations...' Hermione looked over the boy sitting in front of her,

'Speaking of inter-house relations....' Ron nodded towards Harry, motioning for him to look around. Harry did so, and saw no one other than Cho Chang

'Hi Harry.' she said timidly.

'C'mon Ron we need to help first years with the schedule.' Hermione pushed Ron away.

'But Hermione, that's McGonagall's job.' Ron replied, simply confused, 'Hermione, Don't push.... Ouch, there was a chair there...Hermione, what's gotten into you, woman!'

'Shut it, Ron...just go.'

Cho Chang, a 7th year Ravenclaw girl, who in Harry's opinion was very pretty, stood, now in front of Harry. 'Hi Harry, Welcome back.' she said a bit stiff.

'Hi' Harry replied. He wondered where this was going. Harry and Cho dated briefly during Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts. But after what happened with Umbridge, a horrible woman who filled in the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher but resigned right after the year ended. Cho's friend Marietta had given them to Umbridge telling her that Harry had organized the D.A., then conveniently said something to her about an illegal meeting, but when questioned, Professor Dumbledore saved them by saying that it was he who organized the meeting. Since then, Cho hadn't been in Harry's Good book.

'So, um...came here to say hi, uh...how was your summer vacation?' She was uncomfortable, Harry noticed.

'Fine. Yours?'

'Yeah...good.... so um...'

'It's your last year, right?' Harry cut it.

Cho seemed taken aback 'Uh...Yeah.'

'Good luck with the N.E.W.T's.' [N.E.W.T (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test) was the highest qualification offered, the students took it during their 7th year]

'Thanks, I'm really worried though, they say it's really hard.' She tucked her hair behind her ear.

'You'll do fine.' Harry gave a small smile.

Cho smiled widely, 'Thanks! How was your O.W.L's?' [O.W.L's (Ordinary Wizarding Levels) is test that students take in their 5th year, Harry had taken his last year, and did fairly good]

'Great, I got 12!'

'That's very good Harry! Good job.' She beamed at him.

'Yeah, Hermione said that too.'

'Hermione?' Cho lowered her eyes, 'Oh yeah your friend...' she muttered under her breath, but then took a deep breath, 'Well I have to go, Professor Flitwick will be passing with the schedules...bye.' she said quickly, and left before Harry could reply.

Hermione and Ron came right after that, Ron still looked confused, and annoyed by not knowing what was going on. 'So, how did it go?' Hermione asked Harry.

'She was acting a bit odd...like she wanted to tell me something, but can't. I dunno,' Harry shrugged.

Ron looked over to Harry, then Hermione, then back to Harry, to Cho-who was already sitting by Marietta, and then resting his eyes on Harry he came to a conclusion. 'I have no idea what is happening!' Harry chuckled; Hermione looked at him unbelieving.

'Honestly Ron, are you blind?'

'No, but- you didn't make any sense! Why did we have to go away? And Cho...What does she have to do with Harry¾?' Ron face then filled with realization, 'Ahhhhh.... Okay' Harry couldn't hold it anymore and laughed, Hermione soon joined.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bicampione: not sure if they use bi as in two times, we do in Brazil, it basically means that they won 2 times, as explained earlier.

Vai te fanculo brasiliano: don't know if that's how you right it, but it means 'go fuck yourself Brazilian', but of course she was only joking.

Va bene Draco Va bene: all right Draco all right,

Andiamo: let's go, or something to that effect.

A/N: sorry it took so long, school is now out for one of me (Ana) so I'll have more time to write. But it might still take a while to put the chapters up, because 1) I have to write, 2) I have to send to Carol, let her do the changes 2) send it to me to see the changes if any, 3) send it to our Beta reader 4) have her send the edited version, last but not least 5) post it.

Evil Minion

Ana

Carol


	6. Back to School

Disclaimer: we do not own the Harry Potter World, what ever you see that is not from the books.... Well.... it's ours. We own the plot!!!!

Harry Potter and The Scarlet Moon

Ch.4 Back to School

__

Push back the square  
Now that you need her but you don't  
So there you go!  
Cause back in school  
We are the leaders of it all

Deftones

First class of the morning was Potion, Harry's least favorite subject, with his least favorite teacher, Professor Snape. In addition, he would have double potions, with Slytherins, 2 hours. At least Hermione was with him. Ron had other classes, he didn't make it to N.E.W.T. level.

Harry sat in the back of the classroom, by Hermione. Quietly he watched the kids come in. Harry then realized that this class was opened to all houses, it wasn't only with Slytherins. A lot of Ravenclaws entered, a few Hufflepuffs, a few Gryffindors, and a large amount of Slytherins. No surprises.

Just a hand full of the exchange students came. Rayanne and Mayara entered followed by Blaise Zabini, Rayanne took a seat next to Aleksa, who, Harry just came to notice, was already seated, and Mayara sat with Blaise engaging him into a conversation.

The room quickly became full and louder, and Snape wasn't anywhere in sight. The door in the back of the dungeon burst open as Snape went through. 'Quiet down, The lesson will start.' Snape stopped behind his desk, took a vial from his robes, and leaned on his table. 'Welcome,' he placed the vial on his table, 'To Potion N.E.W.T. level. For those who don't know me, I am Professor Snape, Hogwarts' Potions Master. I must express my astonishment that some people made into this class...' he shot a glare at Harry, who gladly returned it.

' In the last five years I've had you work to your very best. If it were up to me I would've picked which students deserve to be in this class, unfortunately I cannot do that. So for those of you who intend on slacking off in this class, I suggest you not to bother coming again.' He paused and glared at the students. Some of them looked quite intimidated at Snape's little speech, it seemed as if next time they would be a few students short. ' I will be choosing whom you will be working with for the entire year. Don't come complaining about who you get partnered with because they will not be changed, if you do come I will take 30 points off. Any questions?...No?...Then I suggest you move quickly when I call out your names.'

Snape started calling out names and the bustling of people moving around started. Harry started snoozing when Hermione poked him hard on the shoulder.

' Wake up...Snape just called you!' she said disapprovingly.

'Oi! Potter! With me.' He heard Aleksa say as she passed by on her way to the back of the room. As soon as they were settled Snape started instructing them on which potion they would be working.

' You shall be working on the Purifying Potion. Can anyone tell me what its for?'

Hermione's hand shot up, as usual. Snape ignored her , as usual, and walked around the class as if searching for his next prey.

' Mr. Takanishi, may you enlighten us perhaps?' he said talking to the Ravenclaw boy.

' It's traditionally used to clear one's wounds, but it's currently being tested to cure Lycanthropy.' He answered without looking at Snape.

' Too bad there isn't any medication to cure half bloods.' Malfoy sneered at Hermione's direction. Tabor, who was Hermione's partner, turned around and hissed at him.

'The main ingredient...' he paused, all eyes following him as he reached his table and turned around (Harry could have sworn that it was for a dramatic effect) 'Garlic.' He finished simply. Silence followed. Next to him, Aleksa stopped scribbling notes and narrowed her eyes. Through out the classroom, Harry noticed that she wasn't the only one to do so.

' Very well. The ingredients are on the board, you may begin. And try not to blow anything.' He said the last part for the Gryffindors.

' Here...start cutting these and I'll start the potion.' Aleksa said to Harry, passing him the garlic as she poured the Bubblekurt Wine. They worked quietly for a few minutes until Aleksa sighed.

' So... who's the pretty girl you were talking to this morning?' she asked as she smacked the Moonstone. ' Another one of your admirers?'

Startled by the sudden conversation, he took a while to comprehend what she was taking about. ' Oh, you mean Cho? Uh...yeah.... she's a friend.' He responded concentrating harder on his work.

' Is she a friend friend or a friend girlfriend?' Throwing the powdered moonstone into the mixture causing it to turn a glitterish white color.

' Just a friend friend...'

' Hmm...nice. Here stir this three times clockwise and three times counter clockwise. I'll go get the porcupine quills.'

Harry added the chopped garlic and started stirring the potion while looking at what the others were doing. Hermione and Tabor seemed to be having a misunderstanding.

' I am absolutely positive that the cocoa seeds go after the mint leaves! Tabor! When someone's talking to you look the person in the face!' Harry noticed that Tabor seemed to be looking a little bit below her neck.

' Sorry, short attention span.' He grinned at her. _(A/N: He has a Russian accent so he sharpens his 'r'.) _Frustrated, Hermione added the cocoa seeds when Tabor wasn't looking. He seemed too preoccupied staring at Hannah Abbott, who seemed to have dropped something.

But Hermione wasn't the only frustrated, for Draco was desperately trying to understand Ray's arm movements as she was drawing a circle in the air.

' What do you _mean_ by a circle?' Draco half screamed exasperated.

' LUA!' and she continued talking (screaming) in Portuguese much to Draco's frustration.

' It's the moon you idiot!' Mayara was heard screaming from across the room.

Harry tried to suppress his laughter but it came out as a snort. He saw that Aleksa had returned to the table with the porcupine quills.

' What are you laughing about?' she asked him with a half smile. Before Harry had the chance to answer her she realized what it was. ' Ah yes... the misunderstanding between cultures, not even the body language is the same.'

' Oh it's the same. Malfoy's just too thick headed to understand.'

' You don't think very high of Slytherins, do you?'

' They never gave me a reason to...'

Aleksa smiled. ' I'll change that...' she added the porcupine quills.

A/N: choir singing Hallelujah!

Finally...after 4 months, 3 days of research, and staying up late...we managed to write the 4th chapter!! Hallelujah!! Woohoo!


End file.
